Le Rôdeur qui ?
by La Folleuh
Summary: Lorsque rien ne va plus, que tout semble désespéré, il apparait comme sorti de nul part. Mais qui est réellement le Rôdeur ? OS d'anniversaire


Voici un petit crossover écrit comme cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Estel. Mais comme elle est très généreuse, elle a accepté de le partager avec vous. Merci qui ?

Cela n'est pas bien sérieux mais j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce texte que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Bon anniversaire Estel et à toi aussi Finduilas ! Ne crois pas que tu es oubliée -)

oOoOoO

Acculée, Arwen était pourtant décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre. La jeune elfe se trouvait dans une situation des plus difficiles mais ce n'allait pas être ces affreuses créatures métallisées qui lui feraient perdre pied. Aussi effrayantes qu'elles soient !

Toutes ses pensées étaient bien courageuses mais la respiration entrecoupée de l'elfe laissait à croire que son corps ne suivrait pas forcément la volonté de son esprit. Avoir survécue aux Orcs pour périr de la main de ces étranges êtres ? Ou plutôt de l'appendice leur servant tout autant de bras que d'œil. Tout d'un coup, elle hurla : quelqu'un venait de lui prendre la main !

\- Par ici ! Courrez !

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi – à part sa survie – elle suivit l'inconnu aux yeux gris, miroir des siens. Se morigénant, car le lieu et le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour ces considérations elle accéléra le mouvement. Bien lui en prit puisque derrière eux, retentissait des cris leur promettant sinon les pires sévices, au moins de les exterminer.

Ils filèrent à travers la forêt jusqu'à arriver au bord du Bruinen. Ils étaient perdus. Les fortes eaux les empêchaient de traverser.

Le gué est beaucoup trop loin. Jamais nous ne pourrons y arriver à temps.

\- Incroyable. Vous réalisez que les Daleks arrivent à nous poursuivre sur ce terrain pourtant difficile pour eux. Vraiment, ils se dépassent à chaque fois.

\- Arwen le regarda sidérée. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux ? Comment pouvait-il rire face à tant d'adversité ? Et surtout :

\- Vous connaissez ces créatures ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pas vous ?

\- Et bien non.

Arwen était comme folle. Et se retient de justesse d'exploser lorsqu'il leva haut ses sourcils tout en répondant d'un air étonné :

\- Je croyais, excusez-moi. Pourquoi vous poursuivent-ils alors ?

\- Alors là, c'est une excellente question. Si vous trouvez la réponse, prévenez-moi par Palantir, je vous en remercierai.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Se mettre à dos son sauveur n'était vraiment pas l'idée de l'année. Tous ces événements lui pesaient un peu trop sur la tête.

\- Si vous ne le savez pas, eux pourront sûrement nous répondre, reprit l'homme joyeusement.

En effet, durant leur bref échange, les Daleks (?) en avaient profité pour se rapprocher. Regardant fébrilement autour d'eux, l'elfe désespérait de trouver une voie de sortie. Elle n'en voyait aucune. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger plus que ça l'homme à ses côtés. Sous ses yeux ébahis, il sorti un tronçon d'arme.

\- Mais que croyez-vous faire avec ça ? Votre épée n'a aucun tranchant !

\- Où voyez-vous une épée ? Je n'ai qu'un manche avec un bout de lame encore accrochée. Non, voici mon Narsil sonique !

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il souriait ! Il était fou, complètement fou. Sa survie dépendait d'un détraqué. D'un autre côté, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait puisqu'un étrange bruit s'éleva du Narsil. Les créatures métalliques s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Rendez-nous l'elfe. Ou nous vous exterminerons tous !

\- Parce que si je vous la laisse, vous ne m'exterminerez pas ?

Les bras lui tombèrent. Quel goujat ! Lui venir en aide pour l'abandonnez aussi vite après. Elle allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée! Les Daleks ne la prirent de vitesse :

\- Nous vous exterminerons tout de même. Vous êtes dans nos fichiers. Maintenant, donnez-nous la fille.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne crois pas mes petits amis. Voilà pour vous !

Il brandit le Narsil et les Daleks crièrent face au bruit qui s'en dégageait.

\- Exterminer ! Exterminer !

L'homme lui attrapa de nouveau la main et l'entraina le long de l'eau. Les Daleks, tentèrent de les poursuivre mais ils semblaient inexorablement entrainés vers l'eau. Le courant les emporta ainsi que leur imprécations.

Arwen retira brusquement sa main de celle de l'inconnu. Tout en soufflant pour récupérer son souffle, elle réussi à ânonner :

\- Vu qu'ils nous ont devancé, ce n'est peut-être plus la peine de courir, si ?

\- Ne pas courir ? Mais si vous ne courez pas, comment avancez-vous ?

\- En marchant, comme tout le monde.

Ouh qu'il avait le don de l'énerver !

\- Vraiment ? Voici donc pourquoi tout le monde est si lent ? Voilà un mystère résolu !

Il suivi son rythme durant quelques pas puis s'arrêta.

\- Non, je trouve cela mortellement ennuyeux, pas vous ? Allez, je suis tout de même curieux de savoir ce que ces Daleks faisaient dans le coin. Vous ne voyez vraiment pas pourquoi ils en avaient après vous ?

Arwen secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Et vous n'avez pas envie de le découvrir, comme c'est étrange !

\- C'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Le découvrir ?

\- Sans aucun doute ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Son hésitation fut de courte durée. Après tout, il avait raison. Allait-elle réellement choisir l'ennui ?

\- Oh et puis zut ! Allons-y ! Mais au fait, quel est votre nom ?

L'inconnu se retourna vers elle tandis qu'il l'entrainait toujours plus loin :

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler le Rôdeur.

oOoOoO

Alors, vos impressions ? (Pour une fois que ce n'est pas un défi ^^)


End file.
